narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KamiGuru/Top Ten Strongest Characters
Hello Everybody, welcome to this year's Top Ten List, (following Sig's last year and Sei's the year before that). Now before I get started, just wanted to let everyone know, this Top Ten is only for the active characters. So, Ryun Uchiha, Seireitou Hyūga, Sayuri Hatake, Zenjou, Raido X, Kaname Soga amongst others, will not be included. This is meant to give current users and characters their time in the spotlight. Unlike other lists, this Top Ten is not technically bias. As many you know, I went to each user on the chat with a list of characters that are active and recognized as the Top character for each user, and asked them to rank the Top Ten. In total fifteen people voted, which I believe is the majority of the users, because let's be honest we don't have Thirty or more active users. I would also like people know I did not vote, so I'm just the mouthpiece. So if you make the list thank the other writers but if you didn't or don't like the where your character stands, don't kill the messenger :D. Anyways, to keep things short here are the Top Ten Strongest Active Characters. List of Characters Number 10: Shinzui Uchiha Main Article: Shinzui Uchiha Shinzui Uchiha, yup this sake loving Uchiha made the list. Created by East, Shinzui is a unique Uchiha who is related to many of the canon characters. While he may not seem like much at first glimpse, do not underestimate this sake loving beast. His Sharingan and Mangekyo Prowess are powerful granting him a widespread of abilities. Recognized as the Dark Magician his bag of tricks are almost never ending using Yin-Yang which ranks him above many of the other Uchiha on this site. His proficiency in Elemental Ninjutsu has allowed him to conquer many foes and he also has a wide range of tools that help him in battle. But his ace in the whole is his ability to make you his drinking companion and getting your character drunk. I'd love to see East expand on his drunk powers and his ability to get others drunk. But I understand if you don't since it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks. :p Number 9: Haigatake Main Article: Haigatake Haigatake Sarutobi, one of the the few well down Sarutobi on the site. Made by one of our admins Ash, you can only expect great things from this characters. While he may be a master of all five elements, Haigatake's main fighting style is taijutsu. As the self-proclaimed God of Taijutsu, you know his skills are legendary. But unlike many of the other taijutsu masters in NF, Haigatake does not have the Eight Gates, or Gentle Fist, or the Kumogakure Disturbance fist. Nope Ashy's character has a unique fighting style which is based on the Sarutobi Monkey theme, very fitting. And you know when a character has a weapon named Goku in his arsenal he's going to be amazing. While there is a lot Ash can do to better his page, Haigatake is clearly going to be one of the best chracters Ash has made, and on the fanon. So please, Ash, do us all a favor and FINISH HIM! Number 8: Densetsu Main Article: Densetsu Densetsu Uchiha, probably my personal favorite Uchiha. Made by my main man Solo, this dude is a beast. Let's just a moment to recognize how long this dude's page is.....over 352,000 bytes. Like wtf Solo, I thought Kei and Zenjou were long. But page length didn't determine Densetsu's spot on the list. Solo knows how to use this character, from his Fire Release Manipulation to his Taijutsu, Solo has strategically built up this man to be a freak of nature. While he may be an Uchiha, Solo has made it pretty obvious that this does not define his character. Dnesetsu may be old, but he is still kicking. If you don't think he deserves to be on this list, then challenge him, I DARE YOU, because I promise you, Densetsu will run circles around you. Anyways, I have mad respect for this dude, and you should too. Great Character Solo. :D Number 7: Seika Uchiha Main Article: Seika Uchiha Seika Uchiha, formerly known as Comato Uchiha at number seven. Made by Cam, Seika is a the transmigrant of Hagoromo and father to a family deadly shinobi. While Seika has gone through a lot of changes, he has only progressed over time. His abilities, his personality, the character as a whole is one of the best, and cam simply needs to dedicate one week straight of editing him, and he could be extraordinary. His Rinnegan powers are unique, and his chakra prowess are divine. From what I heard, his taijutsu powers are going to be on a whole nother level. Seika has been capable of keeping up with the strongest of shinobi over the years and will continue to fight the strongest. If he can ever figure out what he's doing with Wood Release, I think Seika could take on anyone in this wikia. Cam, as a frined and a fan of Seika, FINISH HIM, you know he has potential, and clearly the rest of the fanon believes in Seika. Number 6: Kurumi Yuri Main Article: Kurumi Yuri Kurumi Yuri, a unique character who is not part of the main clans. Made by Long, she is the only female character on this list. Unlike her grandfather, Kurumi knows how to user her Wood Release. Her usage of the element even surpasses the likes of Hashirama himself, and has earned her the name; Mother Nature. Can't wait for you to start her Nature Goddess Mode. Oh, did I forget to mention She's a genius, yup a total nerd. But her intelligence has divided her from the rest of the pack, earning her the number six spot. Long, there is not much I can say about this amazing character that isn't clearly on her page so all I can say is, I wanna see her in battle, I think we need to see the next dominant female of NF in action. Number 5.1: Seigetsu Uchiha Main Article: Seigetsu Uchiha Seigetsu Uchiha, more commonly known as Sigma Uchiha, is the strongest active Uchiha on this wikia. Created by Sig, Seigetsu is dominant in all ways of combat. Possessing the essence of Hagoromo, he is essentially the Hagoromo's transmigrant. Since you describe your character perfectly, I'll quote you Siggy. "He is hailed throughout the entire world as a "God of the Shinobi World" (忍び世の神, Shinobiyo no Kami). Seigetsu became the Eighth Hokage (八代目火影, Hachidaime Hokage, Literally meaning: "Eighth Fire Shadow"). A master of the village's Flying Thunder God Technique, Seigetsu's usage has gotten him acknowledged as the fastest shinobi in history. All in all, Seig is number 4 because of how much he's evolved from all those years ago and how well I tend to stay in character and act accordingly in each and every roleplay." While he may not be number four, his power is not to be underestimated and if you challenge him prepare to face Sig's legendary swordsmanship. Number 5.2: Kisui Iyoku Main Article: Kisui Iyoku Kisui Iyoku, the celestial shinobi. Made by one of our admins, Nars, Kisui is a beauty. While the Rinnegan is a common ability on fanon, Nars has figured out a unique and totally new way to use the Rinnegan. His powers are extraordinary and physical capabilities are immense. Being the transmigrant of Hagoromo, he has vast knowledge in shinobi history and powerful chakra. But what separates Kisui from the rest is his manipulation over Yin-Yang Release. Surpassing Shinzui in Yin-Yang manipulation, Kisui's skills are unpredictable and overwhelming. Possessing a wide variety of support to help his skill, Kisui is a force like no other. His ability to use the celestial forces is rare and has proven to be an issue for many. Would love to see Nars roleplay with him more. Love this character though. Number 4.1: Kei Yotsuki Main Article: Kei Yotsuki Kei Yotsuki, praised around NF as the GOD OF LIGHTNING. Made by our admin, Chix, his legendary powers have been loved for years. If you think you have made a character with great lightning manipulation, just take a moment to look at this dudes page. His manipulation over the element has yet to be rivaled and it'll probably never be. But even if you exclude his divine manipulation of lightning, Kei has such an arsenal that he'd still beat a lot of characters without lightning. I don't think anyone has ever underestimated his skill, and many fear it. While I can go on all day about how much I like and respect Kei, I think Sei says it best - "It is absolutely breathtaking how much detail and focus has gone into Kei's mastery over lightning abilities. While there is clear expansion on the character's abilities, everything more or less comes back to his lightning, which makes Kei incredibly powerful as a character." LETS FINISH OUR RP ;) Number 4.2: Shenron Uzumaki Main Article: Shenron Uzumaki Shenron Uzumaki, the Uzumaki who just can't get his shit straight. Made byyour's truly, I think everyone knew he was probably going to be on this list, I mean I probably wouldn't have suggested the idea if I didn't think so myself. But I'm glad you guys think he deserves to be in the top five, I would've been happy with any spot to be honest. No, I didn't rig it, no I didn't do X,Y, and Z to place him here, for all those comments for later; I didn't even vote. I think everyone knows what his main skill is if not it has to do with seals, that's all you gotta know. Wow, it feels kind've weird talking about your own character. Um, but yeah, I'm pretty easy to contact, so if you don't think he deserves this position, just message me and we'll set something up. Number 3: Kan Korimachi Main Article: Kan Korimachi Kan Korimachi, a real war vet. Made by Prince, he is considered Prince's strongest character which says a lot since Prince has pool of dominant shinobi. As the proclaimed God of Bukijutsu, Kan is very skilled is weapon jutsu and weapon manipulation, far beyond anything we've seen thus far. His advance knowledge on elemental ninjutsu has allowed him to acquire the Dust Release Kekkei Tota. But it doesn't stop there, Kan is a shinobi who has lived throughout the ages seeing when chakra started on Earth to when it could've ended. He has developed many relationships and discovered many skills because of it. But what Kan is known for is his blitzing speed, capable of traveling beyond speeds any one shinobi can possess, Kan is one of the fastest shinobi to ever live. Prince has outdone himself with this character and I positive will continue to do great things with him. Number 2: Yoshitsune Main Article: Yoshitsune Yoshitsune, the only character who should use the Rinne Sharingan in a roleplay. Made by Ben, Yoshitsune is a character who has changed a lot over the years, but change has only benefited this dude. His ability, the Rinne Sharingan, strongest power in Naruto. But Ben uses this ability in ways that other users just don't. His unique usage of the eye, cool personality, and outstanding roleplaying skills are probably what convinced most people into believing he is the second strongest character on this list. Lemme quote ben - "After this, with his great power, defending of peace, and his willingness to kill for it, Yoshitsune became known to many as the "Fierce Deity" (鬼神, Kishin)." While I believe many of us would probably like to see Ben rp more with Yoshi it's an undeniable fact that Yoshi deserves this spot. Number 1: Sannoto Senju Main Article: Sannoto Senju AND THE WINNER IS SANNOTO SENJU, made by Serk. I mean lets be honest, who didn't see this coming. He had the most votes, and the most times where people placed his character at first place. Sannoto is truly a beast. His power is quite formidable. His page is filled with great detail. He makes basic techniques look like S-rank jutsu. Descendant of two Hokage and then ancestor of two more Hokage, Sannoto's blood means greatness. I wanted to write more bout how beast this dude but y'all been rushing me me so I'll just give you a quote. "he Perverted Metal Seeker of Peace (平和の探求者エロ金, Heiwa no Tankyū-sha Ero-kon), is an epithet awarded to Sannoto Senju (千手サンノト, Senju Sannoto) for his unique-metal based abilities, perverted disposition and peaceful nature. Born in the middle of the Second Shinobi World War to Tsunade and Dan Katō, as well as being a combatant in both the Third and Fourth Shinobi World War, he has accumulated knowledge on modern warfare. His accumulated knowledge on modern warfare makes him an excellent shinobi, strategist, soldier and assassin whom's services are requested from other villages quite frequently." The Strongest Active character on fanon is without a doubt, Sannoto Senju. Conclusion So, this list does not mean your character is not powerful. This does not mean you should quit your character and start with a new Uchiha. Your characters are great, and not everyone is striving to make the strongest character. This is simply a list to show the users who did have this goal in mind, that their characters are appreciated and noticed by the majority, not a single user. Thanks everyone for voting, comment below. Let's not have a war now :). If you wanna know where character ended up if they were not on the list, pm me. Have a Great day. Category:Blog posts